Maybe, Some Things Really Do Happen For A Reason
by Pull Me In Like A Riptide
Summary: Well, this is my first story, so please give it a chance! Ace/OC  Most likely OOC. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Hello to all reading this! This is my verrrry first ever fanfiction, so I would, of course love concrit. just no Flamers please!

Disclaimer:I don't own Stand By Me, this awesome person named Stephen King does.

You know how in school you have your popular people, your jocks, your nerds, your loners, and maybe other cliques, and then you have those weird kids nobody likes, because the don't 'fit in'. Yeah? Well, I'm one of those weirdos, it's not that bad, unless your sister is the most popular girl in school. My sister Jasmine is one year older than me and a senior in highschool, well, I'm a senior too, but that's because I skipped a grade. My name is Jade Daniells. I am 17 years old, therefore my sister is 18.  
>Our parents died 3 years ago, in a car accident. We lived with our older brother Dereck, until he joined the Military. Now it's just me and my sister living in a house by ourselves, unless Dereck comes to visit while he is off duty. We both have jobs, Jasmine and I. She worked part time as a waitress at the Blue Point Diner, and I worked as a mechanic part time. I could fix anything on wheels. I guess you could say I'm a tom-boy, and i suppose you'd be right. I hate, emphasis on the hate, any shade of pink, and heels or skirts. I shivered in disgust at the image in my head of me wearing a ruffly pink dress and white heels. I almost got sick.<br>I was snapped put of my thoughts by the the very annoying, but somehow soothing, if you weren't scared, voice of John 'Ace' Merril saying, "Where's Jazz?" I grimaced at him, he was just a bully without purpose. People have called me the female version of him.I scolded at the memory, of course I did pound their face in afterwards. Probably wasn't the best way to react, but hey! he insulted me.

Jasmine has been part of the Cobras since our parents died. When they died, She became more social, and I became less social. I'm still not sure we're related. Besides the fact we look almost completely alike, except for my jet black hair, and green eyes, that turned an almost grey-ish blue, and her dirty blonde and baby blue eyes, we couldn't have been more opposite. While she was dainty and soft, I was rough and hard. While she wore pinks and reds, I stuck to blacks and dark blues and was North, I was south. She was- well, you get the idea.  
>I was purposely ignoring him and got up from the lunch table I was currently doing my Math homework at. When I started walking away, I felt him following me, and turned around and scowled, "Don't you have something better to do?"<p>

"Yeah, your where is she?" The other Cobras behind him snickered like the little girls they are.

"Why don't you go find someone else to annoy?"I lifted an eyebrow at him, and he took a step closer and said, much to my annoyance, "But it's so much fun annoying you, and I still need to find your sister." His lips turned up into a wide grin.

"Nice to know you spend so much time thinking about me." I giggled while batting my eyelashes. Then began to turn around, when Ace grabbed my wrist and said in a malicious voice, "Where is your damned sister?"

I pulled my arm from his strong grasp, and turned around.I cracked my knuckles and said, "You really don't want to get me angry, and right now it's getting there fast. So, I suggest you back away and leave me alone, before that ugly face of yours gets any uglier." I'm sure you could see the smoke coming out of my ears. I had a short temper and i sure wasn't afraid to use that to the best of my abilites. He was telling me to do something I din't feel like doing, and I'm not one to be ordered around. When I heard laughing behind him, a familiar laugh that was the most annoying thing at the moment. It peirced my pierced ears andset a rage through my body I don't think anyone could stop me from, but i held it back, and started walking to wards Eyeball Chambers, the one that thought this moment was just soo hilarious. I turned to Ace and said,

"Don't worry I'll be back in just one moment."

I slowly stalked over to Eyeball slowly giving him a very evil and sly smile. The walk seemed to take forever at my pace, though, I'm sure it was just seconds, until I approached my new victim.

"So, Eyeball, I see you find me very amusing and I thought I'd tell you a joke back."

"Oh and what would that be?" He smiled, his eye twitching slightly. I clenched my fists.

"You." I drew back my arm and punched him right in his left cheek. His head whipped to his right as i started laughing. I turned and started walking away. Picking up the book that I had dropped before, my little 'tiff'. I began walking to my locker, but turned around to find all the Cobras staring at me, and almost yelled in a fake, nice voice, "Oh, and Eyeball, I was going easy on you. Next time, I won't be so generous. Ta ta now." I blew him a kiss, and skipped along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yess i know its really short, but I'm just getting started. i need a little inspiration, and ideas are allways welcomed. Please and thank you!

~Love KTPuckerman


	2. Chapter 2

Okie Dokie Artichokie!(ew artichokes make me wanna choke!) well, here we go! Chapter 2!

Jasmine was really mad when she got home. When she found out I had punched her boyfriend in the face she was really mad, naturally. I was just mad that she interrupted my luxurious shower. She just burst in the bathroom yelling like a madman. She eventually convinced me to get out and go appologize to Eyeball. I have no idea how, but once I was dressed and brushed my hair out we left for the open field she knew the boys were at.

My hair was naturally staright, so I didn't have to worry about straightening it. My sister envied me for it. Probably the only thing she envied me for.

Me and my sister were really close, we were best friends. We fought all the time, but that's just part of the fun. No matter what you say or do, there's always someone behind you all the way, unless it has something to do with them. But it usually didn't. I told here a lot of things and she told me some things. I didn't mind, as long as I have someone to talk to.

We were getting close to field now, and we passed Chris Chambers and Teddy Duchamp. I mouthed 'Help Me! Please!', but they just laughed and I flipped them the bird. I've talked them a couple times, they seem pretty cool.

We were now able to see the guys sitting on cars and what not. Ace was cleaning a peice of his car and Eyeball was giving Billy Tessio the old Cobra 'tattoo'. Jasmine had gotten one of those a long time ago. We soon approached the boy with apurple and blue left cheek. It looked like it hurt, just imagine what it would be like if I tried really hard. I really didn't want to imagine that.

"Now, Jade, don't you have something to say?" she said nudging me in the ribs.

"You look like Two-face from Batman?" I said putting on a forced smile.

"No, now say it!"  
>"No! Why should I?"<p>

"Because if you don't I'm gonna send Kane to the pound." she yelled knowing my only weakness.

Kane was my pet pitbull, and one of my best friends. He always knew what to do to make me feel better if i was blue. I loved him a lot. Well, I loved animals in general. I even volunteer at the animal shelter every once and a while. I loved playing with the cats and dogs and other miscellaneous animals that were there.

"-gasp- B-b-but, that's a high-kill pound!" i whispered mortified, "You wouldn't! you're not that mean." She couldn't. I wouldn't let her. I gave in.

"Fine!" i turned to Eyeball, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I should've never hit you!" OI pulled him into a hug, and pulled away quickly. I turned to my sister and almost yelled, "How was that? That good enough for you?"

"Yup, but now I'm bored."

"We should play Truth or Da-"

"Okay!" she turned to all the guys and asked if they wanted to play and soon we were all piled on car hoods. Me,jasmine, and Eyeball on one car hood, Fuzzy,Charlie, Vince ,and Billy on another, leaving Ace on his own.

"Who first?" Jazzy said.

"Me,me me me me me me !" I yelled. And eventually they agreed that I could go first.

"Okay, uhm, Jazz. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp."

"I am not!"

"Then do a dare!" I taunted her, knowing she'd give in.

"FINE!"

"I dare you to go and kiss Fuzzy."

"No! I have a boyfriend ya'know!"

"C'mon you can let Eyeball be a one-sided swinger for 5 seconds."

"Ugh, you have no consideration for other people do you?"

"Wow, I didn't know consideration was part of your vocabulary Miss hog-the-bathroom-all-morning-and-spends-most-of-her-money-on-clothes-causing-her-loving-sister-to-work-her-ass-off-fixing-cars-and-motorcycles-all-day!"i huffed in a guick breath.

"-gasp!- I do not hog the bathroom!"

"Yeah, tell that to my bladder tomorrow morning. Oh and you still have to kiss 'im."

"NO!"

"Oh cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. Or you could cry me a river jump in it and drown. Either is fine with me."

"Fine! As long as you shut that mouth of yours!" she said getting up, before looking back at me and whispered, "How long?"

"5 seconds. I'll count out loud so you know," I winked at her.

She walked up to Fuzzy who was smiling, even though he was nervous, you could tell. She grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss, and I started counting.

"1...2...3...4...5!" I counted slowly, and as soon as she heard five she pulled away quickly and almost ran back to the hood we were perched on.

"Okay my turn! Jadey, truth or dare?"

"You obviuosly don't know me at all. I don't back down from a challenge, as I've already taught your boyfriend over there, "I said pointing to Eyeball, and I heard the guys stiffle their chuckles.

"Okay then! I dare you to kiss... Ace!" she laughed evilly.

"WHAT!NO!" I screamed.

"But you never back down from a challenge."I hate her. I hate her so much. She knew I had a little crush on him. He may be a jerk, but he was kind of cute. It was probably just my hormones though.

"That's not a challenge that's torture, and you know that I've ...! You son of a UGH! There aren't words to describe how terrible of a person you are you female dog! I'm going to kill you!... You just better hope i don't get a disease!" I stomped over to the boy who annoyed the hell out of me..but somehow still had me attracted to him...God I hate him!

Once I reached him i grabbed his collar and crushed my lips to his... I was nervous at first, because i had never actually kissed anyone before, and I'm sure he noticed. I just let my instincts take over. I really got into it, too. I felt a need to continue, to explore the worlds I've never seen before. It brought on feelings I'd never felt before. I couldn't name it. Oh well.

He was staring at me when I pulled away,and I instantly wanted to hit him. I pulled my hand up to slap him, but thanks to my self control i just clutched my fist and pulled my hands next to my shoulders in surrender.

"It's all good. It's not your fault... It's that whore's fault, and I'm going to kill her in her sleep."I said trying to bring humor to a very awkward situation.

I just walked back to my sister and whispered, "I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with boiling water!" She just smiled and we continued the very interesting game of truth or dare, and about 30 minutes later we all got some beers, and I was on my second...I think. It could've been my third or fourth or fifth or... nevermind.

"Ooookayyy, Jadyyyyyyyyy! Truth or Dare?" she said in a completely drunk voice.

"Gimme a dare, you slut!" i said in a slurred voice myself.

"You gotta sing me song, okayy?"

"Uhhh sure. Someone turn on the radio!" I yelled and lucky for me the song "Hot" by Avril Lavigne came on, and i just couldn't resist the comment in my mind.

"This is gonna be so hot your gonna wanna be an incestual lesbian." I commented as the beat started.

"ohh ohh oh oh Your so good to me baby, baby"

i walked over to one of the guys, I think it was Charlie and pulled his hand to dance with me on the hood of one of the cars...I think I'd had more than 2 beers...maybe like 10 would be better, I think.

" I wanna lock you up in my closet When no one's around!"  
>I turned around so my back was to him and continued with the song.<p>

" I wanna put your hand in my pocket because your allowed!"  
>I grabbed both of his hands, that I hadn't even notices landed on my hips, and guided them to my pockets. It just went with the song, right?<p>

" I wanna drive you into a corner And kiss you without a sound

I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it out loud!"

i was really dirty dancing with Charlie now! i couldn't believe it! I'm such a whore when I'm drunk.I never noticed...WOW! I was totally enjoying it too!

" Now you're in Can't get out!

You make me so hot You make me wanna drop!"

And when I sang "drop" I really dropped it. I'm fairly sure Charlie was enjoying this.

"Your so ridiculous I can barely stop!

I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Your so fabulous Your so good to me baby, baby

Your so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better Just take it in

And I can show you all the places You never been

And I could make you say everything That you've never said

And I will let you do anything Again and again

Now you're in Can't get out!

You make me so hot You make me wanna drop

Your so ridiculous I can barely stop!

I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Your so fabulous Your so good to me baby, baby

Your so good to me baby, baby

Kiss me , gently Always I know

Hold me, love me Dont ever go, oh , oh oh yeah yeah

You make me so hot You make me wanna drop

Your so ridiculous I can barely stop!

I can hardly breathe You make me wanna scream

Your so fabulous Your so good to me baby, baby

Your so good to me baby, baby

You make me so hot

You make me wanna drop

Your so ridiculous I can barely stop!

I can hardly breathe

You make me wanna scream

Your so fabulous

Your so good to me baby, baby

Your so good to me baby, baby

Your so good"

As the music faded out I turned around, and kissed him. I just kissed him. It was emotionless nothing like my kiss with Ace.

Sorry, it's short, and its probably not very good either, but its just starting, so REVIEW! And please some concrit!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy, uhm, to all of the people that have subscribed to this story( even though there aren't many), I apologize for not updating this story for a while, but i have a major writer's block, and if you could, I would absolutely love any ideas that you might have. I don't really have this story planned out, I'm just kind of going with the flow. And, like I said, I apoligize for not writing, but this chapter isnt a toltal waist! So, here are some really stupid jokes haha:

1)Two guys meet up in a bar. The first one asks, "Did your hear the news - Mike is dead?"

"Woah, what the hell happened to him?"

"Well he was on his way over to my house the other day and when he arrived outside the house he didn't brake properly and boom - He hit the curb, the car flipped over and he crashed through the sunroof - Went flying through the air and smashed through my upstairs bedroom window."

"What a horrible way to die!"

"No no, he survived that, that didn't kill him at all. So, he's landed in my upstairs bedroom and he's all covered in broken glass on the floor. Then, he spots the big old antique wardrobe we have in the room and reaches up for the handle to try to pull himself up. He's just dragging himself up when bang, this massive wardrobe comes crashing down on top of him, crushing him and breaking most of his bones."

"What a way to go, that's terrible!"

"No no, that didn't kill him he survived that. He managed to get the wardrobe off him and crawls out onto the landing, he tries to pull himself up on the banister but under his weight, the banister breaks and he goes falling down on to the first floor. In mid air, all the broken banister poles spin and fall on him, pinning him to the floor, sticking right through him."

"Now that is the most unfortunate way to go!"

"No no, that didn't kill him, he even survived that. So he's on the downstairs landing, just beside the kitchen. He crawls in to the kitchen, tries to pull himself up on the stove, but reached for a big pot of boiling hot water, whoosh, the whole thing came down on him and burned most of his skin off him."

"Man, what a way to go!"

"No no, he survived that, he survived that! He's lying on the ground, covered in boiling water and he spots the phone and tries to pull himself up, to call for help, but instead he grabs the light switch and pulls the whole thing off the wall and the water and electricity didn't mix and so he got electrocuted, wallop, 10,000 volts shot through him."

"Now that is one awful way to go!"

"No no, he survived that..."

"Hold on now, just how the hell did he die?"

"I shot him!"

"You shot him? What the hell did you shoot him for?"

"He was wrecking my house."

2)Woman: Is there a problem, Officer?

Officer: Ma'am, you were speeding.

Woman: Oh, I see.

Officer: Can I see your license please?

Woman: I'd give it to you but I don't have one.

Officer: Don't have one?

Woman: Lost it 4 times for drunk driving.

Officer: I see...Can I see your vehicle registration papers please.

Woman: I can't do that.

Officer: Why not?

Woman: I stole this car.

Officer: Stole it?

Woman: Yes, and I killed and hacked up the owner.

Officer: You what?

Woman: His body parts are in plastic bags in the trunk if you want to see.

The Officer looks at the woman, slowly backs away to his car, and calls for back up. Within minutes 5 police cars circle the car. A senior officer slowly approaches the car, clasping his half drawn gun.

Officer 2: Ma'am, could you step out of your vehicle please!

The woman steps out of her vehicle.

Woman: Is there a problem sir?

Officer 2: One of my officers told me that you have stolen this car and murdered the owner.

Woman: Murdered the owner?

Officer 2: Yes, could you please open the trunk of your car, please.

The woman opens the trunk, revealing nothing but an empty trunk.

Officer 2: Is this your car, ma'am?

Woman: Yes, here are the registration papers.

The first officer is stunned.

Officer 2: One of my officers claims that you do not have a driving license.

The woman digs into her handbag and pulls out a clutch purse and hands it to the officer. The officer snaps open the clutch purse and examines the license. He looks quite puzzled.

Officer 2: Thank you ma'am, one of my officers told me you didn't have a license, that you stole this car, and that you murdered and hacked up the owner.

Woman: Betcha the lying bastard told you I was speeding too.

3)A 6-year-old and a 4-year-old are upstairs in their bedroom. "You know what?" says the 6-year-old. "I think it's about time we start cussing." The 4-year-old nods his head in approval. The 6-year-old continues. "When we go downstairs for breakfast I'm going to say hell and you say ass."

"OK!" The 4 year old agrees with enthusiasm.

Their mother walks into the kitchen and asks the 6-year-old what he wants for breakfast. "Aw hell, Mom, I guess I'll have some Cheerios."

WHACK! He flies out of his chair, tumbles across the kitchen floor, gets up, and runs upstairs crying his eyes out, with his mother in hot pursuit, slapping his rear every step. The mom locks him in his room and shouts "You can just stay there till I let you out!"

She then comes back downstairs, looks at the 4-year-old, and asks with a stern voice, "And what do YOU want for breakfast young man?

"I don't know," he blubbers, "But you can bet your ass it won't be Cheerios!"

4)Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson go on a camping trip. After a good dinner and a bottle of wine, they retire for the night and go to sleep.

Some hours later, Holmes wakes up and nudges his faithful friend. Watson, look up at the sky and tell me what you see.

And what do you deduce from that?

Watson ponders for a minute. Well, astronomically, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. Astrologically, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. Horologically, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. Meteorologically, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. Theologically, I can see that God is all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe. What does it tell you?

Holmes is silent for a moment. Watson, you idiot! he says. Someone has stolen our tent!

Okay, well, thats it and remember I love any ideas you have so please dont be shy to message them to me!  
> <p>


End file.
